


Make Me Get High With Just One Touch

by cantfuckinbelievethis (orphan_account)



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Jackovich brOTP, Jealous!Ian, M/M, Mickey Milkovich is hot, Protective!Mandy, cafe included free of charge, cunning!karen, everyone thinks that ian took mickeys virginity in this au, idiot!ian, idk - Freeform, karen knows the truth, karen knows tho, or Milkson?, protective!karen, think again, why do i love that tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: Prompt: Okay so this thing has bugged me since forever, while Ian always appears so sexually confident and never lacks love interests on the show, our precious Mickey is the "dirtiest white boy in America" and what? Ian's not-much-of-a-choice boyfriend in the Southside? So can you maybe write something on this based on my wild thoughts below if you feel the same way? pretty please. 
Prompt: Ian and Mickey are happily married, one day they get into a stupid fight and Ian bursts out "Yeah like you have men lining up to fuck you" to Mickey, but then might or might not be a coincidence, they keep running into Mickey's past sexual partners, including the one who popped his cherries, who are all surprisingly keen on rekindling a relationship with Mickey in one way or another.





	Make Me Get High With Just One Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like these kind of mixed? So thanks, anons, for sending me these! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @ hopelessandweak 
> 
> Come say hi!!

If there’s one thing Karen Jackson wouldn’t stand for, it was people saying _anything_ about her best friend’s looks. They weren’t best friends for a long time, and even she had said some things about the way he smelt, but she ended up realising it was because of their shitty home situation. After she started dating Mandy — secretly, when they were fourteen — she had to sneak in and out of her room a lot. And one thing she noticed…Mickey Milkovich got a _lot_ of ass. And he was gay, but mostly the ass thing.   
  
    He never brought any of his men home, but Karen once or twice caught him sleeping with his shirt off or almost was caught walking in on him in the shower. He had marks on his body — scratches, bites, hickeys. She knew they were men mainly because the marks were on his back. It could also be that time she was looking for some hidden weed in his room and came across his porno mags, but it was more the mark thing.   
  
    Anyway, she found out when they were seventeen that one of the guys he was fucking was Ian Gallagher. She had almost dated his brother, Lip, before she started going out with Mandy. She walked in on Mickey and Ian doing it right there on the couch one morning. When they were caught, the blood rushed from their faces and they looked terrified, even when they saw it was her.   
  
    All she did was scoff and say, ‘Yeah…I’m kinda here to fuck your sister, so…She in?’   
  
    Ian made her swear not to tell anyone and she agreed, not really giving a shit who anyone was fucking.   
  
    Fast-forward eight years, and she and Mickey were best friends. Ian and Mickey were married, and she and Mandy decided they didn’t want to get married, so they just lived together. But, yeah, she hated when anyone ever said anything about Mickey’s appearance, which they usually did because Ian had always looked so much more clean and wholesome. Karen thought Mickey was better-looking, but she kinda had a leaning towards Milkoviches.   
  
    The one person she never expected to say anything about his appearance was his own husband, but when Mickey knocked on their door one night and asked if he could stay the night, he explained that he and Ian had gotten in a fight about Ian “innocently” flirting with someone and Ian ended up blurting out, ‘Just because you don’t have men lining up to fuck you’.   
  
    And Karen could only think one thing: Ian Gallagher was a dead man.   
  
*  
  
‘Karen, c’mon, this is fuckin’ stupid,’ Mickey complained, shifting awkwardly in his tight jeans that totally accentuated his bubble butt. ‘He probably didn’t mean it. I should just go home.’   
  
    ‘No,’ Karen snapped. ‘Fuck Ian Gallagher. No, seriously, fuck him for sayin’ that shit to you. I know you got so much ass before his freckled one came along, and we’re going to show him that. So shut the fuck up and get your hot ass in there, would you?’   
  
*  
  
Mickey felt really fuckin’ weird going into a coffee house all dressed up in those tight jeans, that Mandy and Karen bought for him, and his dark-button down shirt, but Karen and Mandy were demanding bitches, so. The moment he stepped in, Ian’s eyes flickered up to look at him. They widened for a moment before he blinked and stood up, waiting for Mickey to approach.   
  
    ‘Sit the fuck down, Gallagher.’ Mickey rolled his eyes and dropped into the chair across from him.   
  
    Ian cleared his throat, eyes running up and down Mickey for a moment before meeting his eyes. ‘Uh, thanks for agreeing to come and…talk, even if it wasn’t at home.’   
  
    Mickey just shrugged in response. Truth is, Mandy and Karen told him to go somewhere public. Mickey just wanted to go home, talk it through, and then sleep for years. He was really tired of having this fight over and over again.   
  
    ‘Yeah, so, look, I—’   
  
    Ian was interrupted when Eric, one of Mickey’s old hook ups, approached the table with a grin. ‘Mickey! Hey, _long time_.’   
  
    Mickey couldn’t help but grin a little at how Eric was looking at him. He chuckled, standing up and they bro-hugged. ‘Yeah, man, you look good.’   
  
    Eric hummed as they parted, eyes roaming. ‘Yeah, you too. I was actually thinking about you the other day.’   
  
    Mickey’s eyebrows arched. ‘Oh, really?’   
  
    Eric smirked, leaning in. ‘Was just remembering that time in the bathroom at the club. We were both so fucked up that we decided to—’   
  
    ‘What the fuck is going on?’ Ian stood up, face as red as his hair.   
  
    Mickey could only smirk. Freckles was _fuming_. ‘Oh, Ian,’ he said as if he had forgotten he was there. ‘This is my old…friend, Eric. Eric, this is Ian, my—’   
  
    ‘ _Husband_ ,’ Ian interrupted firmly, ignoring Eric’s offer to shake hands.   
  
    Eric smirked. ‘Oh, husband…Okay, well, I guess, don’t worry about it then.’   
  
    Before anyone could respond, he gave Mickey another hug before leaving, throwing Mickey a wink over his shoulder.   
  
*  
  
Ian was getting more and more confused, and pissed off. Yeah, pissed off was definitely another thing he was getting. Every time he tried to apologise, another one of Mickey’s goddamn suitors would show up. They would say something sly, touch him in anyway they could, and then leave when Ian introduced himself. So far there had been _five_ and it was getting a little ridiculous.   
  
    By the time the next one came around, Ian immediately said, ‘Husband.’   
  
    The dude didn’t leave, though. He just frowned at him and turned back to Mickey. ‘Anyway…How are you doin’, man? You’re lookin’ good.’   
  
    Mickey nodded. ‘I’m doin’ alright, and you ain’t lookin’ too bad yourself, Blake.’   
  
    Blake. That’s a douchey name if Ian had ever heard one. He scowled at the way Blake was eyeing Mickey. _Yep, definitely a douchebag._   
  
    ‘I think the last time I saw you was at that party…’ Blake trailed off suggestively, a smirk showing up at the corner of his mouth.   
  
    Mickey laughed, actually fucking _blushing_ a little as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. ‘Yeah, it was a good night.’   
  
    To Ian’s complete shock, Blake leant forward and stage-whispered, ‘Too bad I didn’t get an encore; you were so fucking good for a first-timer.’   
  
    Ian’s temper then boiled over and he found himself standing and puffing his chest out like the caveman he was, ready to protect his place. ‘Look, man, fuck off.’   
  
    Blake rolled his eyes. ‘The dude always so touchy? God, man, just wanna congratulate you on the ass you got.’   
  
    Mickey snorted. ‘Blake, man, don’t be such a prick. C’mon. I don’t think Mandy told you to say that.’   
  
    Blake frowned. ‘Mandy?’   
  
    ‘Wait—’ Ian interrupted. ‘Was this planned? Was all of this to prove something?’   
  
    Karen and Mandy then appeared out of nowhere, apparently at the other table with magazines in front of their faces the whole time.   
  
    Karen nodded. ‘Yeah, this was to prove something. Mickey Milkovich is one hot piece of ass!’   
  
    Blake whistled lowly. ‘Got that right.’   
  
    ‘Wow, okay,’ Mandy said in annoyance. ‘We didn’t actually contact this dude. He’s just a dickhead for real. The others are real hook-ups too, but we just asked them to play it up a little.’   
  
    ‘And they all agreed?!’ Ian frowned. ‘Don’t they have lives?’   
  
    ‘They all seemed very bothered by the insinuation that the best fuck of their lives got some idiot talkin’ shit about him,’ Karen sneered.   
  
    ‘Why, what happened?’ Blake asked.   
  
    ‘Seriously, I have a baton,’ Mandy snapped.   
  
    Blake high-tailed it out of there and Ian turned to Mickey.   
  
    ‘Look, Mick. I actually came here to apologise to you. What I said wasn’t right to say because it was awful, …clearly inaccurate, and I didn’t actually mean it. I was just annoyed that you were annoyed about the flirting…’ Ian glanced around the cafe. ‘But now I get what you mean. I won’t do it anymore, I promise. Plus, you gotta know it means nothing. I mean, I still won’t do it anymore, but they mean nothing. You mean everything, Mick.’   
  
    Mickey rolled his eyes as Mandy pretended to puke. ‘Yeah, yeah, I love you too, you idiot.’   
  
    ‘Wanna go home and fuck so I can work off all this jealous energy?’ Ian suggested.   
  
    Mickey nodded and they were outta there at the speed of light.   
  
    ‘Lucky bastard,’ Blake muttered, suddenly next to them again. ‘He has no idea how good he’s got it. Getting that ass all the time.’   
  
    ‘Wanna fuckin’ die?’ Mandy snapped, stepping toward him.   
  
    Blake ran once again, clearly getting the message this time as Mandy whipped out her baton and smacked him in the ass with it as he ran.

**Author's Note:**

> I think during the holidays I'm going to go through my WIPs, but until then, I'll work through prompts? Just because I have so much time on my hands in the holidays it makes sense to do them then. 
> 
> Also I was listening to this sexxxxy song the whole time writing this: Sexy Silk by Jessica Cornish (which is where the title comes from)


End file.
